To Protect Someone
by chibilele
Summary: Proteger seu pequeno amigo era seu maior desejo. • Gen • 1º lugar no III Challenge Remus Lupin do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o III Challenge Remus Lupin do Fórum 6V._

* * *

- Não precisa ter medo, Peter. – Sorri para ele, que parecia terrivelmente assustado.

- Nós vamos ficar com você, cara. – James despenteou os cabelos de Peter com os dedos, assim como fazia com o seu.

- Nós vamos cuidar de você. – Acrescentei.

Era nossa última semana de aula, e Peter ainda não sabia o que fazer quando terminasse Hogwarts. Estava a cada dia mais nervoso, com medo do futuro. É claro que com o Lord das Trevas à solta todos tínhamos medo, mas tentávamos parecer forte para os que eram mais fracos, e em nosso grupo esse era Peter. Decidíramos entrar n'A Ordem para fazer frente ao Lord e seus Comensais, ainda que isso significasse para Sirius ir contra alguns de seus familiares.

Nosso último ano em Hogwarts havia sido diferente de tudo o que imaginávamos. Não fora tão cheio de brincadeiras como esperávamos, nem tão alegre, nem o clima tão descontraído. Havia uma ameaça nos esperando fora dos muros da escola, o clima estava tenso e os dias cada vez mais escuros. Ainda assim Hogwarts, que havia se tornado nosso segundo lar, permanecia segura e de algum modo sentíamos que lá dentro ainda poderíamos ser jovens – quem sabe até um pouco infantis, enquanto o mundo lá fora não cobrava toda nossa coragem e ousadia.

James amadureceu, quase forçadamente, e com isso conseguiu acertar-se com Lily. Sirius continuava a rir e brincar todo o tempo, mas sabíamos que, no fundo, era para tentar disfarçar a tristeza e o medo. Mas Peter...

Peter precisava ser protegido, e tendo sido ele com quem mais conversei em todos esses anos, sentia que era minha obrigação protegê-lo. Tão assustado, o nosso pequeno Peter... Esse se tornou meu maior objetivo, e lutei com afinco contra meus temores e dei-lhe a certeza de que ele podia contar comigo, assim como James e Sirius. Nesses momentos ele parecia mais aliviado, mas o medo nunca deixava seus olhos.

Quando deixamos Hogwarts e toda sua segurança, tornamo-nos adultos imediatamente por força da situação e entramos n'A Ordem, participando ativamente de todos os planos e lutando em combates de – literalmente – vida ou morte. Peter não participava, apenas permanecia na Sede. Embora se considerasse apenas um peso em nossas costas, ver seu medo e sua necessidade de proteção aumentava nosso desejo de vencer.

James e Lily logo se casaram, e a vinda do pequeno Harry nos dava cada vez mais forças, ainda que as sentíssemos se esvaírem a cada batalha, a cada ente querido que partia, a cada novo ferimento.

Eu perdi meus pais pelas mãos do mesmo lobisomem que me mordeu, Fenrir Greyback.

Sirius perdeu seu único irmão, Regulus, que havia se tornado Comensal da Morte, seguindo os passos de sua prima, Bellatrix, assim como o marido desta e o marido de sua irmã. E aquela foi a maior perda para Sirius.

Quando conseguíamos nos reunir novamente, aproveitávamos para sermos novamente os Marauders e ríamos uns dos outros, enquanto James se orgulhava pelo filho que ainda nem nascera.

- Faremos um mundo melhor para ele. – Eu prometi aos pais de nosso tão amado Harry.

- Faremos um mundo melhor para todos. – Sirius disse.

Teríamos chorado não fosse Peter, que chorou tanto que parecia ter cometido um crime imperdoável. Eu o abracei e disse que ficaria tudo bem, nós estávamos ali com ele.

Mesmo que depois por culpa dele tenham sido arrebatados de mim três de meus melhores amigos, um deles acusado injustamente de algo que nunca fez, a lembrança dos temerosos olhos de Peter ainda me fazem pensar como teria sido se tivéssemos lhe dado a sensação de segurança de que ele tanto precisava. E, de alguma maneira, o desejo de protegê-lo renasce.

* * *

**N/A:** Dúvidas? Reclamações? Xingamentos? Querem desabafar ou contar piadas? **R E V I E W S !** ;)


End file.
